Aishiteru
by UnimaginableCruelty
Summary: Im sorry I stink at summaries..... the story is a lot better than the summary.... LXOC, MelloXOC, and MattXOC.... Rated M for later chapters.... oh and one of the OC's is based off of me.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I (sadly) do NOT own Death Note TT-TT if I did, L would have never died, Light would have killed Misa, Mello would kick Near's ass, and Matt would have never been turned into Swiss cheese. ((sorry for the spoilers.... o.o))**

**Summary**: _Three boys and three girls. What will happen when past subjects interfere with their newer happy lives? LXOC, MelloXOC, and MattXOC_

**A/N:** _Okay this is just explaining who the girls are how they meet should be in either the first or second chapter._

* * *

**-Prologue-**

A bus full of girls was riding along a dark road in the middle of winter. They were from an all girl's private school located around the edge of Winchester. All of them were laughing heartily and goofing off. They were returning back from a trip to London.

One girl, who was sitting toward the back and staring out the window, smiled as her two best friends turned around from their seat in front of her. Their eyes watching her every move intently. "Hey, Veronica?" One of them waved their hand impatiently in front of her face.

"What is it, Kailey?" Nina replied gripping the other girl's wrist tightly. Her cold eyes were intensified by her black rimmed glasses. Her silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. The gentle curls ended just past her shoulders.

The other girl who was next to Kailey, continued to stare at Veronica, "Why are you always so quiet?" she questioned.

Veronica looked up at her other friend, "I suppose I'm just not as social as the others, I'm sorry if that bothers you Becca..." she mumbled and continued to stare out the window. Her pale blue eyes reflected images of the barren, snow-covered fields as they passed them. Her fair skin glowed in the moonlight.

"I never said it bothered me. I'm just trying to make a point.... you could at least talk to us ya know!" Becca complained. Kailey would have said something else, but she had already been distracted by something the other girls were saying.

_"You mean to tell me you didn't see that?"_

_"See what?"_

_"That man.... the one who was standing outside of that old cabin we just passed. He looked kinda creepy..." _

_"You're seeing things, Beth..." _

_"No! Honest! I saw him.... He was watching our bus as we passed by, and I think he saw me looking at him 'cause I could have sworn I saw him smile."_

_'A man?' _Veronica thought to herself as she listened to what all of the other girls were saying.

"It's creepy isn't it...." she heard Becca whisper softly. She must have started to get a little freaked out. The Becca that Veronica knew and loved as if they were sisters, was **never** this solemn. Sure she had her moments, but rarely ever like this. She would snap right out of it on a usual occasion. "The thought that a man was waiting....." she shifted and her dark purple hair shifted over her light purple eyes. "Watching us..."

Kailey turned around to look at her. A look of fear and shock on her face, "You don't believe them do you?"

"I'm not sure, but just think about it.... It isn't exactly impossible....." Becca said, turning back into her usual quick-tempered self. Veronica smiled softly at the look on Kailey's face. Her bright green eyes contrasted with that of her jet black hair. Her average tone skin seemed so much darker in the shadows that formed as the bus ran past the trees.

All three of them were the top students there. No one bothered them about anything, unless it was to ask for help, and usually people went to either Kailey or Becca for such tasks. Veronica never really liked talking to people. She never did. It's not that she doesn't like them, she just never really understood the purpose of friendship. She didn't understand why people wanted so many friends. Becca and Kailey were enough for her to live, but sometimes she wondered.

The rest of the bus ride was filled with the deafening silence. No one said anything, for fear of it getting more awkward. They finally reached back home in peace. Well, if you wanted to call it that. Home. None of these girls truly understood the meaning of the word. They were orphans. All they had was each other, and for now, that was perfectly fine with them. All of the twelve year old girls headed off into their dorms. Becca and Kailey shared a room that was next door to Veronica's. She had offered to share it with someone, if need be, but no one took the offer. She was one of those kind of people that you see in school. You know, the ones you try to avoid at all times. She was perfectly fine with that.

It was late, nearly midnight. Veronica was all set to go to sleep, but she heard a faint knocking coming from the door that connected the two rooms. She got up and opened it only to see Kailey with Becca standing behind her only facing the opposite way. Her light violet eyes stared at their bedroom door intently. "What's wrong?" Veronica's scratchy-from-not-sleeping-so-much voice sounded quietly.

"W-We heard heavy f-foot steps outside our door...." Kailey whispered stuttering slightly. Becca gave a slight nod in agreement. Veronica glanced between the two of them. She was confused, but her expressionless features never showed it.

"And?" she asked.

"They continued down the hall a little, and then, they stopped around Beth's and Kara's door..." Becca whispered. Her anger seeping in. She hated Kara, and the feeling was definitely mutual, seeing as how every class debate turned out to be a glaring contest between the two.

"Then we heard a creaking sound.... and a loud thud a few minutes later...." Kailey continued. Veronica stared at them both and moved aside, letting them come in. They quickly went in and shut the door behind them locking it, then running over to the bedroom door and locking that as well.

All three sat in a malformed circle on the bed. Their backs against the headboard of the queen size bed. All of them remained silent and just listened. The silence was excruciating. All of them were so focused on listening to whatever noises there were outside of the room, when the door knob started jiggling, all of them jumped and frantically searched for a place to hide. Veronica walked as calmly as she could over to her closet. Both of the other girls followed her. She moved a few shoe boxes out of the way and there was a hole in the wall, just big enough for the girls to fit through one at a time. Becca went in first and then Kailey. Veronica was halfway in with her head still inside her closet. She moved the shoe boxes back in front of the hole a pulled it them up against the wall as she slid back. They all sat in the dark of the small hide away room that Veronica used to get away from the other girls.

"So this is where you go..." Kailey said in amazement as she looked around and cringed at the thought of staying in there for too long. She could barely see anything and it was driving her nuts. Becca rubbed her back to keep her calm as she looked at Veronica for an answer. All she received was a faint nod, but that was good enough. Kailey smiled softly signaling that she was okay. Becca sat there with her legs criss-crossed and Kailey some how managed to find enough room to stretched one leg out with the other pulled to her chest. Veronica sat with both legs pulled tightly to her chest and they all continued to sit in silence.

A few moments later Kailey's stomach growled and Veronica looked at her, and motioned for her to look in the box that she was leaning against. Kailey did so and pulled out a strawberry sucker. She opened it and popped it into her mouth. Not exactly filling, but it would hold her off for a while. She offered Becca one and she took a watermelon, Veronica chose the green apple.

"Hmmm... I'm almost out of suckers..... Note to self: get more...." she said to herself and the other two girls just smiled at her.

"You never change, Veronica...." they both said in unison. Veronica flashed a quick smile. Her smiles are rarely ever seen, and even when they are, they're most likely faked. This one, however, seemed genuine. They all smiled at each other.

None of them remember exactly when they had fallen asleep, but they awoke to the sound of fumbling in the closet. All three of them looked at each other and then at the dim light that peeked around the boxes and shone into the small cavern.

"Hey, Sir, I think I found something!" they heard a man's voice. Then the shoe boxes moved away and they saw his face. The man had a police officer's badge and a warm smile. "Sir, we have a few survivors!" he called out again.

'_Survivors?_' Veronica thought and looked at the other two. Apparently, they had been thinking the same thing.

"You girls can come out now, It's safe...." the man said and held out his hand to help them. Kailey hesitated, but she was the first one they pulled out. Next was Becca. Then, finally, Veronica. The other police officers paused and looked at the three of them. They all stared at Veronica's pale skin, light hair, and bright eyes.

"So, she's an albino?" she heard one of them say and cringed at the word. That's what all of the other girls had called her.

"Don't call her that....." Becca growled at her friend's defense. The men turned their attention to the other two girls.

Later that morning the girls found out that all of the other girls were murdered. All of the teachers as well. The only adult left was the man who ran the building. Mr. Sullivan. On their way out of the building they couldn't help but to glance into the other rooms as they passed. Blood was smeared on the walls and splattered along the beds and floor. They hadn't caught the man who had done this, yet. The girls were forced to go into hiding and they had to change their names. Veronica was renamed Nina Hathoway. Kailey was renamed Saphire Lullin. Becca was renamed Rayn Lin. All of them were confused as to why these changes were being made, but decided against asking questions. Mr. Kenny Sullivan was renamed Ronald Dalton.

The girls never spoke of the things they had seen that day. They were afraid to. They were moved to America where they would live out the remainder of their lives. Five years later, however, Mr. Dalton died of age related problems. All three girls were now seventeen and could legally take care of themselves which they did. They all finished high school at the top of the class. They could never succeed each other, they didn't see the need to fight over who was better as long as they could all keep the same Grade Point Average, which, mind you, were all perfect scores. They all received full scholarships to Harvard. They took the chance they could and went to the campus located in New York. They found steady jobs and paid for a small three bedroom apartment.

Rayn worked at GameStop, and soon enough was addicted to the wonderful art of gaming. That helped mellow her out a little. Saphire began to work at an old antique shop. The old man who ran the place helped change her into a quick tempered girl. Her rash decisions usually got her into trouble. Nina found her calling working in a small bakery a few blocks away from their apartment.

They all lived pretty decent lives, but that all changed soon enough when Saphire suggested something that made all of them hesitate in response.

"Why don't we... you know...... go back to Winchester..... Just to visit.... only for a little while and we can come back in about a week or so...."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay so this was the prologue ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise the boys will come in soon, more than likely in chapter one. Review please?_


	2. Ch 1 Airport Chaos

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Death Note...... TT-TT ((*tears of sadness*))

**A/N:** _Wow i actually got a review =D they make me so happy TT_TT ((*tears of joy*)) _

**myxdeadxvalentine** - Eh hehe yeah about that I noticed an error in the prologue and it was bugging me so i had to fix it .-. Thank you, I was inspired to write this by my two friends Becca and Kailey ^^ So I figured, Hell, why not write a fan fic for all three of us x3

* * *

**Ch. 1 - Airport Chaos**

All three girls somehow agreed to the trip. Saphire was, of course, anxious to get off of the plane. They had only just boarded the plane a mere five minutes before Rayn pulled out her Gameboy DS and started furiously tapping away.

She was in a bad mood since they took her PSP away from her at the gate. They had told her that it must be searched through completely before she would get it back. They said she would get it back once we landed in London. She had almost mauled the man trying to retrieve it. She put up such a fuss, that they had to call security and they were all held in an interigation room for further questioning. They had asked Rayn some strange questions, such as 'Is there any illegal information on this device?' and 'Are you or your friends involved in any terrorist organizations?' Rayn's temper had disappeared after she started gaming, so Saphire and Nina hadn't seen this side of her in a long time, but both of them had expected it. Rayn jumped over the table and attacked the man, calling him an 'idiotic douche bag, who needs to pull his head out of his ass and give her back her fucking PSP' They didn't give it back to her, but they did release us to our flight. She had beaten the living hell out of the security gaurd, mumbling something about ruling the world one day and owning every game known to man.

They boarded the plane and sat in our seats. Nina, of course, sat nearest the window. Rayn sat in between Saphire and Nina. She turned the volume off and stared at the screen intently. The sound of the tapping of her fingers against the already abused buttons on her DS was beginning to annoy Saphire. Saphire glared at her and growled, "Do you mind? If you're going to play that retched thing the least you could do is play it QUIETLY!" she practically yelled. Rayn gave a small 'hmph' and calmed down slightly, not wanting to cause a scene on the plane. It was bad enough people were already staring.

Nina sighed softly as she stared out the window of the plane. '_I wonder...... if anything has changed..._' she thought to herself and looked over at Saphire, who was arguing with the ten year old boy behind her. Apparently the kid was kicking the back of her seat and his mother wasn't doing anything except reading some book on parenting. Nina smirked at this, something she did often, as of late. Come to think of it, she showed a lot more emotion than she used to when they were all younger. She was confused as to whether they were real or just fake ones that her subconscious developed to help her to seemingly fit in more.

Rayn was so intent on beating the boss of her game that she didn't even notice that the plane had started moving. She paused the game and looked at the people around her. Nina was staring off into space, as usual, and Saphire was, well, she was clenching onto the arm rests. "Dude, are you okay?" she asked the anxious girl.

"Y-Yeah... I-I just r-really h-hate f-flying..." Saphire stuttered as she started taking deep breaths the help calm herself. Rayn shrugged and continued on with her game.

Within a few hours all three girls had fallen asleep. Nina leaned against the window with the hood from her jacket suficing as a pillow. Rayn fallen asleep leaning on Nina, and Saphire on Rayn, each of them in a dreamless slumber.

By the time they awoke, the plane had just landed. They were now departing the plane. They roamed around the airport for a little while, mainly because Rayn refused to leave, until she got her PSP back. Nina was eating an ice cream cone while Saphire was drinking a cup of tea. Rayn sat with them at the small table stuffing potato chips in her mouth angrily. A security gaurd approached them. "FINALLY!!!" Rayn shouted standing up, "Now hand it over please..." she demanded as nicely as she could.

"Ma'am please come with me..." he said grabbing her arm and dragging her across the airport.

"Where do you think they're taking her?" Saphire asked, a little bit calmer now that we were off of the plane.

"I'm not sure... They probably found something on her game that she's a terrorist or something..." Nina stated, her indifference was noticable in her tone. Saphire nodded dully and they both stood up.

"We should probably go make sure she doesn't murder anyone..." she stated nonchalantly and strutted off in the direction that the security gaurd had taken Rayn.

"This should be..... interesting..." Nina mumbled and followed.

"What the hell do you mean foreign data??!!!" Rayn screeched at the officer.

"Ma'am are you aware that there are mission codes and military operations saved onto this device?" he asked holding up a silver PSP.

"HA! That's not even mine! How the hell am I supposed to know?!" she yelled. "My PSP is black!!! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!!"

"Ma'am please be calm. This was a common misunderstanding-"

"COMMON??!! You mean to tell me that you drag people back here and accuse them of being terrorists often? Wow, I'm actually surprised you haven't been fired....." she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Now, give me back MY PSP and let me go..." she demanded.

There was silence. Apparently the man was hesitating to tell her something and it was pissing her off. "Um... ma'am, Forgive me for saying this but.... uhh... you see what had happened was-"

Saphire and Nina stood outside of the security office. Nina stared blankly at the door, waiting while she licked at her ice cream cone. Saphire was just glaring at any one who looked at her funny. They could hear the argument that was going on inside the interrigation room. It was kind of hard not to.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU 'LOST IT'!!!!!!????!"

"We seemed to have lost track of it in the baggage...... Ma'am we would gladly pay for a replacement for you....."

"I ALREADY HAD MY FUCKING GAME IN THERE GOD DAMN IT!!!"

Nina and Saphire looked at one another with knowing glances. This was not going to be good. They heard a lot of banging noises and crashing sounds, as well as the occasional yelp of pain, or scream of fury. 'Definately interesting....' Nina thought to herself as she continued to eat her ice cream, as if there wasn't anything going on in the other room. Saphire, on the other hand, was having a hard time controling her laughter.

A few moments later Rayn emerged from the room. She was completely unharmed. It only took one glance in the room to see the damage that she had caused. "Let's go...." she growled and all three girls walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay, I just had to add some kind of comedy in this story so i figured why not the first chapter ^^ I really enjoy writing this and I love reviews =D so please review TT-TT _


	3. Ch 2 A Night In London

**Disclaimer:** _Alas..... I do not own Death Note.... But i do own Nina, Rayn, and Saphire!! ((HAHA!!! I OWN MY TWO BEST FRIENDS xD))_

_A/N: Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Ch. 2 - A Night In London**

They arrived at a train station three hours later due to traffic. "You mean to tell me that the next train to Winchester isn't until tomorrow night?!" Saphire shouted, half shocked, half royally pissed off. The clerk nodded and waved for the next person to step up if she was done pestering him.

"Come on Saphire.... I'll get us a hotel for the night, it isn't a problem..." Nina said soothingly. Saphire soon calmed down visibly and they left the station. All three stopped right outside the entrance and looked at one another and then looked at the building across the street.

"A hotel...." Rayn muttered as she continued to tap away at her DS. "That saves us the trouble of finding one.... and then driving all the way back here. Now, we can just cross the street." she continued, not taking her eyes of the little screen.

Nina and Saphire nodded mutely. They walked across the cross walk and entered the lobby of said hotel. It wasn't exactly the fanciest place, but it would have to do.

"Feh... Not my style..." Saphire said in regards to the bright pink wallpaper and white leather furniture, as they all stepped inside the room and placed their luggage on the plush white carpet.

"I'm sorry it isn't pent house suite, but it's the only room we can afford at a five star hotel...." Nina stated rather coldly, "Besides, It's only for one night....You'll live..."

Saphire shrugged and pounced onto the only king-sized bed that was placed in the back of the room. The sheets were the same bright pink as the walls, and the pillows were the same white as, well, everything else. "What a crappy color scheme....." she said looking around the room. "WHERE IS ALL OF THE BLACK?!" she complained.

Rayn sat down on the couch and shut out everything around her as she set all of her focus on the game in her hand. Her short dark purple hair was spiked out in different directions and her bright violet eyes were half-lidded. Her appearance made it look as if she had just climbed out of bed. Her baggy, long-sleeved, black and purple striped, Nightmare Before Christmas shirt hung loosely off of one shoulder. Her black undershirt was visible slighly. "SHIT!!" Rayn suddenly shouted as the battery of her only other form of entertainment, besides her beloved PSP, died. She stood up shouting "SHIT!! FUCK!!!" she started trying to turn it back on, but it was pointless. She dropped down to her knees dramatically "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was at the virge of tears.

Nina just stared at her blankly. "Charge it...." she stated.

Rayn's face flushed, "I can't....... The only charger I brough with me was for my PSP..... I didn't think I would be playing my DS the whole time....." she sniffled.

Saphire walked out of the bathroom in a completely different outfit. She seemed to be wearing a black leather corset top and black leather pants with heavy gothic boots. Her eyes were completely encircled in black eyeliner and her jaw length black hair was spiked out in different directions. "Since you have no other distractions....." she stated, "We can all go out tonight.... I was hoping on the bar down in the lobby.... or maybe even one of those raves...." she smiled excitedly and looked at Nina and Rayn with a look of hope.

Nina sighed and grabbed her bag of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"YES!" Saphire shouted pumping her fist into the air. "Now, what about you?" she said staring down at Rayn.

Rayn avoided looking Saphire in the eyes. She really wanted to play video games, but she couldn't. "Hell..... why not...." she stood up and stretched, "But i'm not changing clothes.... What i'm wearing is fine."

Saphire did some strange movement with her body that could easily be described as a 'victory dance'.

Nina emerged from the bathroom with her silver hair still curled down past her shoulders. Her glasses kept her eyes hidden from anyone and everyone who tried to look at her. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue denim jeans that were long enough to hide her converse. "Can we go now?" she asked.

~*~*~*~

Three boys entered the hotel lobby and looked at each other. One, with blond hair that reached his shoulders, glared at the youngest of the three of them. "Why are we here?" he growled to the little albino boy. Said albino shrugged his shoulders.

"Roger called, informing me that there was something waiting for all of us here...."

The third one, stood next to the blond. His PSP in his hands as he tapped away mindlessly at the buttons. "What do you think it is?" he muttered with a cigarette dangling from his lips, his auburn brown hair shagging over his goggled eyes.

"I don't know....." the blond snarled, "Near, you're the one that brought us back to life.... so tell us.... why exactly did you do that?" he asked the albino boy.

"Like I said.... Roger called informing me that there was something waiting here for all of us, but I wouldn't be able to see it untless you two were here as well...." Near muttered and shuffled over towards the front desk.

"So In other words...... You're using us to see what it is?" The blond replied. When he didn't get a direct answer he snarled and glared at the younger boy's back as he talked to the hotel staff.

"I'd say that's what he's up to..... Wouldn't you Mello?" the brown haired boy asked pausing his game to look at the surroundings. "Eh... this place is crap..." he mumbled and continued playing his game.

Mello shrugged and walked over behind Near, Matt followed, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Well.... did they tell you what it is?"

"No..." he mumbled and thought for a moment, "They wouldn't tell me who it is?"

"Who?" Mello and the other boy asked at the same time.

"Yes, they said, 'I'm sorry, kiddy, we we're not supposed to tell anyone his name'" He mimicked the older woman's tone and then mumbled something afterwords. Mello tried to stiffle a laugh at the use of the word 'Kiddy' but wasn't doing so well.

"So.... there is someone waiting for us.... in what room?" Mello asked regaining his composure.

"Mello.... the information we've been given should be enough to know exactly who it is we're supposed to be meeting here..... and that makes it obvious enough as to what room it is...." The auburn haired boy stated.

Mello looked at him with a shocked expression, "Matt..... you think...." he started but didn't finish, when he saw Matt nod his head with a smirk.

"Yep...." Both boys grinned at eachother and ran towards the elevator as fast as they could, leaving Near standing there staring after them, confusion written all over his face.

"Hey wait up!" Near called and headed after them. _'So he is alive....'_

The three boys reached the top floor of the hotel. They rushed to get out of the elevator and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a familiar figure standing, well more like slouching, in the doorway of the last room down the hallway. All of them stared with blank looks. Mello started to move ahead slowly. The others remained where they were.

"L" the letter left the blonds lips and his eyes widened when the figure up ahead nodded slightly. All three boys went running down the hallway and wrapped their arms around their long-lost mentor. "I thought you were dead..."

"I was..." L mumbled lazily attempting to get out of the death grip he was getting from all three boys.

Matt was the first to let go and carry on with his game. Mello let go afterword glaring at Near who was still latched on to the older man. "Let go Near...." L stated and the smaller boy released his death grip.

"S-Sorry..." Near mumbled and looked at Mello with a sly smirk.

"What...." Matt whispered as he stared at the now blank screen on his PSP. "NO!!" he tried to turn it back on, but no success. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said in an over dramatic voice as he held his beloved game above his head, fake tears forming in his eyes, his goggles were now placed on his forehead and placed his game down and started pounding his fists against the ground. "DAMN IT!!! I left the charger back in New York...." he mumbled and just lay on the carpet of the hotel room. He appeared lifeless, and without his games he pretty much was.

L watched as the twenty year old boy mourned over his video game. "I take that as a sign he hasn't changed any...."

"Nope..." Mello and Near said in unison.

L sighed and went over to him, "If you like, I could show you the arcade room...... Apparently that's where the parents drop their teenage kids off, when they want to go out..." he mumbled the last part.

Matt jumped back to life, "Sure... It's better than nothing I suppose....." he stood up and they all headed out.

~*~*~*~

Nina walked slowly down the hallways in the recreation area of the hotel. Rayn's eyes widened when she saw something that would definately hold her attention. "Uhhhh.... I'll catch up with you guys later, Kay?! BYE!" she called out as she ran for the arcade that had been calling to her.

Nina and Saphire looked at one another and shrugged, "Whatever..." Saphire crossed her arms behind her head as she walked. Much of her stomach showed as the two girls continued to walk down the hallway. They saw a sign for a small bar and dance area.

"This must be it..." Nina said softly.

"Yep!" Saphire ran inside and was almost immediately lost in the crowd of ravers, who were dancing to the loud techno that blared through the room. Nina stared at the door as it slowly shut and the sound stopped.

"Eh.... must be sound proof." she mumbled and walked inside only to be met with the loud techno that was still playing.

In the arcade, Rayn was challenging a bunch of little kids and kicking all of their asses. She did a little victory dance as she beat a ten year old at DDR.

"Wow.... You're good...." she heard a voice coming from the crowd that stood behind her. She turned to see who it was, and was met with a smirk coming from an auburn haired man with orange tinted goggles. She was glad that the room was dark, so he couldn't see her blushing lightly.

_'Damn..... who is this guy?' _she thought and stared at him blankly, "And you are?"

"You can call me Matt....." he said stepping up onto the other side of the dance pad for the game, "Wanna play a pro?" he asked, arrogance laced his voice.

"Sure.... but" she said smirking to herself as she got the perfect idea, "Let's make this more interesting... shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, suddenly getting a little serious.

"Hmmm..... If i win..... I get to wear your goggles for as long as I want..." she stated and her gaped at her.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked, smoothing out her white skirt that glowed under the black lights, as well as her black and purple stockings. Her shirt was showing a little more cleavage than she had intended it to, but she paid no mind to it.

He smirked at her, "You have to....." he thought for a moment, his eyes trailed down to her chest, and smirked, "You have to buy me the new Nightmare Before Christmas video game..." he stated. Her eyes widened and she had second thoughts. She had been saving for that game for a long time and had just enough to get it, but didn't have the time to leave the house to buy it.

She inhaled sharply, "Deal."

~*~*~*~

L, Mello, and Near wondered around the hallways in search of something to do. Mello's eyes instantly trailed over to a bar. He smirked, "I got an idea..." he said leading the other two into the bar. The loud techno music filled his ears and he grinned. Near looked at L and they both shrugged it off. L went towards the bar and sat down, in his usual way.

"Just water please..." he heard a voice and turned to see a young girl sitting down at the end of the bar. Her curly silver hair was gleaming in the flashing lights and her fair skin glowed. He stared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"So, you gonna ask her out or what?" L jumped as he turned to see Mello standing there staring off into the crowd of people.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about..." L said looking away from the girl with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. Mello could tell and smirked. He walked away and disappeared out of L's vision. The older man looked around him cautiously, then something caught his eye. He looked back over at the girl and Mello was talking to her. "Mello.... you idiot..."

"So... what's your name?" Mello asked staring at the girl blankly. His eyes glanced up to look at L who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You can call me Nina...." she stated and sighed. The music was really getting to her. "Perhaps we can continue this chat some other time, I'm going to head over to the cafe down the block from the hotel..... I need somewhere quiet..." she sighed and stood up. Mello nodded and followed her out of the room, motioning for L to follow.

L looked around to try and find Near. He found him. The poor kid was being latched onto by a bunch of older women, all of them telling him 'how adorable' he is, or asking if he 'lost his mommy' L smirked and looked back to find Mello and the girl gone. He grunted and made his way over to the door and looked down the hall to see a glimpse of silver hair. He followed behind them quietly.

"You look a little young.... are you here on a college trip or something?" Mello was questioning her, and she didn't like it that much.

"Something like that...." she mumbled, "Im here with a couple friends, and I'm only seventeen...." she said aloud, walking ahead of him to try and get away.

Mello scowled and let her go. He watched as she walked out of the lobby and out onto the busy sidewalk. L caught up a few moments later.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" L said stressed enough to be screaming, but quiet enough to be a whisper.

"I thought she would be good for you, so I tried to figure a few things out..... I now know two things about her.... well three actually..." Mello stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Aha, so now you're interested in her." Mello teased him and L glared at him coldly., "Alright! Alright, fine..... Her name is Nina. She's seventeen, and she is here with her friends...."

L sulked for a moment, "You're certain she's seventeen?" he asked.

"That's what she told me..... It didn't seem like she was lying, so yeah, I'm pretty sure..."

L sighed and turned back towards the bar.

"Hey wait, where are you going? She's going that way!" he said pointing in the direction that the girl was last seen.

"She is far too young, Mello...." he sighed again, "I'm twenty-four, she is seventeen..... thats seven years difference....." Mello stared at him blankly, and L sighed again, "If only she were just a little older...."

"It isn't illegal..... as long as you don't have sex with her before she turns eighteen, you're good!" Mello said enthusiastically.

L stopped and turned to look at him blankly, "I haven't even met her, and you're already talking about me having sex with her? What on earth is going through your mind, Mello? Wait.... on second thought, I would rather not know."

Mello smirked, "Fine.... if you don't go to her, I will..." he said walking towards the main doors. L growled and grabbed the hood on his jacket.

"Go watch Near..." he ordered knowing full well that it would piss the blond off to no end. And to his surprise, the blond seemed perfectly content as he walked back towards the bar to probably lock Near up in a broom closet somewhere.

L looked out the doors and sighed softly to himself. It was getting dark out. He decided to follow his gut and walk outside to find her. He did find her. She was sitting by the window inside the small cafe next door. He averted his eyes from her as he walked inside. He looked around casually and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was reading a book and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. 'Good.... she didn't notice me...' he thought to himself.

"Any particular reason that you're following me?" he jumped at the sound of her voice. She hasn't even looked up from her book. He gulped and sat down in the seat across from her. His eyes fixed on her, she looked up from her book and stared at him through her glasses, "Well?"

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

~*~*~*~

Matt shook his head and looked at the screen again. "No... that" he was in shock, "That's not possible..." he said as his gaze turned to look at the girl doing a strange version of a victory dance next to him.

"I won!" she shouted, jumping up and down shaking her head around with a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. "YES!" she jumped up and latched onto the older man, "Now.... hand 'em over!" she said reffering to his goggles.

He sighed and took them off. She looked at his green eyes and could feel another blush creeping up on her again. He noticed this and smirked. He put the accessory on her head and slid them over her eyes. The light purple of her eyes and the orange tint of the goggles made an undescribable shade as they stared at eachother for a few more minutes before a couple of other kids wanted to play.

"I-I have to go..." she mumbled and passed him. Her face was a deep shade of red now and she walked through the crowd of children as she reached the main hallway and headed for the bar.

~*~*~*~

Mello walked back into the room. His eyes instantly caught on to a girl who was apparently arguing with the bartender.

"What the hell do you mean 'You don't know who I'm talking about'?! She was sitting right there! Silver hair, glasses, only drank the water here!!!" she shouted over the loud music. Mello stared at where she was pointing.

'That's where that Nina girl was sitting....' He thought. He walked up next to the girl. His eyes couldn't help but scan over her overly exposed body and smirk to himself. "His there a problem, babe?"

She instantly turned around and glared at him, "I beg your pardon?! DO NOT CALL ME THAT! And, yes, there is a problem...." she glared back at the bartender who shrugged, "this bastard won't tell me where my friend went!"

"Your friend?" Mello asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Yeah, she has silver hair, pale blue eyes, black thick-rimmed glasses, an-"

Before she could finish Rayn walked in the room and walked up behind Mello and waved at Saphire. Saphire stared at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" she asked. Rayn just grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"I won them...." she laughed. Mello turned to look at the new girl and his eyes widened.

"Those are Matt's...." he muttered and looked around to find his friend. Matt walked in the room and immediately his eyes locked on the three of them. He walked over and stared down at Rayn, who was a whole foot shorter than he was.

"Thought you could get away from me, hun?" he asked, smirking as her face turned pink again.

"NO!" she shouted. Saphire looked from the two of them to the blond boy.

"Well, anyway, have you seen her?"

"Yeah.... she said something about going somewhere quieter.... I think she went to the cafe next to the hotel..."

"You lost Nina?!" Rayn shouted.

"NO!!!" Saphire snapped back, "I was busy locking some little kid in the bathroom for being a perverted little cretin..."

Mello stopped for a moment, "What did that kid look like?"

"Well he had short curly white hair and was wearing what looked like white pajamas..." Saphire answered.

Mello smirked and chuckled, "Oh, we are going to get along great...." he said draping his arm over Saphire's shoulders. "Oh, what's your name, babe?"

"It's Saphire, and I told you not to call me that!!!"

He just smirked and looked at her. He leaned down and pecked her lips lightly. Her face turned a bright shade of red and she looked at him, shocked.

"Okay then.... Im gonna go find Nina..." Rayn said walking out of the room. Matt followed her like a lost puppy.

Mello smirked as Saphire wiggled out of his grip and ran to follow her friend. He sighed and followed them as well.

~*~*~*~

Nina laughed softly. She was having a decent conversation with someone who actually knew what they were talking about. They learned each other's names, well he told her to call him L and she didn't have a problem in doing so.

"So, tell me.... what brings you here to London?" he asked taking a bite out of his cake. 'She seems... interesting...'

She hesitated for a moment, and he took note of this, "My friends and I are just traveling...." she lied. He nodded and continued to eat his cake. She sipped at her drink anxiously. She stared out the window and up at the cresant moon. "I wonder how late it is..." she mumbled.

"It's 9:54 PM." he stated.

"Yes, and the cafe closes at eight..." the waiter said coldly. L stared at the man blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry.... Well then... Shall we go, L?" she asked standing up.

"Of course..." he stood up and followed her out, leaving a small tip on the table.

They walked back in silence. Not awkward silence, just peaceful silence, but all of that was ruined when they heard a few familiar voices.

"NINA!! THERE YOU ARE!!!" she was jumped on by an over excited Rayn. "Who's this?" she asked staring at L.

"I'm-" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentance.

"I'm tired..... goodnight!!" Saphire said yawning and heading back to the hotel to lay down on the bed in their room. The other two girls nodded and followed. Nina waved goodbye to L and he gave a small wave back.

Matt and Mello walked up to stand next to L.

"Man what a night..." Mello said stretching, his eyes glued to Saphire as she walked away.

"You could say that again....." Matt said sulking, "I better get my damn goggles back tomorrow...."

"This is going to be...." L said aloud, "interesting...."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay ^^ I had a lot of fun writing this one =D I thought it was funny .; Review please ^^ they make me happeh!!!_


	4. Ch 3 Crimson Cheeks and Polka Dot Bras

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Death Note._

* * *

**Ch. 3 - Crimson Cheeks and Polka Dot Bras**

Rayn leaned back into the couch, the goggles off of her eyes and draped around her neck. She fiddled with them mindlessly, a slight smile illuminating her features.

"HA! You like him don't you!" Saphire smirked as she sat down next to Rayn on the couch. She eyed the goggles suspiciously. Rayn scoffed.

"NO! It was a bet..... I won, so I got his goggles..." she smirked.

"Why would you want those?"

"Well, I think they look cool..." Saphire sighed and shook her head. Rayn glared at her, "Alright, what about you and that blond boy huh?!" she asked teasingly, "I seem to recall you kissing him..."

"HE KISSED ME!!! I didn't kiss back..." Saphire looked away blushing slightly. Their fight carried on for at least another five minutes before they looked over at Nina who was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Saphire and Rayn looked at each other with smirks. They both got up silently and pounced on their unsuspecting friend. "And what about you Nina?"

"Yeah, who was that guy you were with all night?" Rayn smirked.

Nina sighed and looked away from both of them; the light blush was even more noticeable on her skin. "His name is L...." she mumbled. Both of the other girls giggled and pulled her up into a tight embrace, one on either side of her.

"Awwwww, our little Nina has her first crush...." they both said in unison. Nina growled and they let her go.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rayn sighed, "I'm gonna have to see him again tomorrow to give him his goggles back...." she said fiddling with said object. Nina stared at her blankly.

"And I want to find out more about that blond...." Saphire growled. "The nerve of that man! Woman!?! Transvestite?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE IS!!!" _'but he was pretty hot' _She kept her thoughts to herself as she outwardly ranted about his arrogance, but inside she was praising him.

"And what about you Nina? Don't you want to see L again?" Rayn asked hoping for a chance to stay a while longer.

Nina's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she looked away mumbling, "Maybe..."

"Then does that mean we're staying here again?" Saphire asked as she grabbed some clothes out of her bag and walked over to the bathroom. Rayn and Nina looked at each other and then Saphire and nodded. Saphire smiled and walked into the bathroom. Moments later, the other two girls heard the water running. Rayn sighed and lay down on the bed. Nina smiled to herself as she thought about everything that had happened that night.

* * *

"So Near, did you ever find out what room they're in?" Mello asked as he poked the small boy, rather harshly.

"No, Mello, I haven't. And I don't plan on looking either...." Near replied, scowling.

"That won't be necessary..." Matt smirked as he closed the lap top that he had just been playing some game on. "I already hacked into the system... They're a few floors down from this room..."

Mello stared at him blankly, "So that means we will pay them a little visit tomorrow then, eh?" that blank look turned into a perverted smirk. L stood next to the window that overlooked the busy street down below.

"Don't get attached Mello.... we're leaving the day after tomorrow..... We're going to Winchester." L sighed as his half-lidded eyes turned to the blond.

Mello nodded and looked away. Near sat on the floor building a city of dice. Mello glared at the boy and casually walked over, pushing him slightly forward causing him to go crashing into the unfinished city. Near glared up at Mello from his position on the carpet.

Mello smirked triumphantly and walked away casually whistling a small tune. "Oops...."

L sighed and glanced over at Matt who had a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Mello reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his last chocolate bar and his eyes widened when he felt nothing. "What the hell..." he mumbled and dug through ever pocket."It's gone!!" he shouted and looked over at Matt, "What room are those girls in? One of them took my chocolate...." Matt tried his hardest not to laugh and told him after the very harsh glare that was being sent towards him.

* * *

Rayn and Nina sat up on the bed playing go fish.

"Sevens?"

"Go fish..." Nina mumbled as her cold blue eyes darted over to the door. "Someone is here?" Rayn looked at her confused until she heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Damn..... I hate it when you do that...." Rayn got up and opened the door just enough to see who it was.

"Where is she?!" An angry voice sounded from the blond man standing outside of their room.

"Who?" Rayn asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"I think he's looking for Saphire..." Nina said aloud and looked at the bathroom door and smirked as she heard the water was still running. "Come inside Mello...."

"Oka- HEY WAIT! How the hell do you know my name?!"

"L told me.... and he also apologized on your behalf for annoying me earlier...." Nina said and gestured towards the couch. Mello grumbled something and sat down on the couch. Both Nina and Rayn sat down on either side of him and just stared at him.

Mello was practically going insane between Rayn's knowing gaze and Nina's blank stare. "Where is Saphire?" he asked after he recalled Nina saying the girl's name out loud.

"Who wants to know?" Saphire said as she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of comfortable shorts and an oversized shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw Mello sitting on the couch between her two friends. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know..." Mello growled, "Where is my chocolate?"

"Oh that! Yeah I ate that..... shortly after we got back to the room."

Nina looked at Rayn with a puzzled look. Rayn shrugged. Neither of them recalled her eating anything when they got back to the room. Mello apparently picked up on this and stood up.

"You're lying..."

"No I'm not..."

"Yes you are!"

"Not..."

Mello growled as he tried to reclaim his temper. "Fine...." he said and turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Saphire asked.

Mello stopped and smirked deviously, "Why? Do you not want me to leave?"

Nina and Rayn both looked back and forth between the two.

Saphire smirked, "Not without a parting gift..." she said walking closer to him.

"And what would that b-" he was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. Before he could kiss back, she pulled away. He had a look of shock on his face.

"That, love, was payback for earlier...." she smiled and pushed him towards the door. Right before he could say anything she closed the door in his face. Rayn and Nina looked at one another and then stared at Saphire. They both shrugged and carried on what they were doing before. Nina shuffled the deck and looked up at Saphire.

"Care to play?" Saphire smiled and sat down across from both of them.

* * *

Mello stood there in shock. 'She kissed me....' he thought. His lips still tingled from the action. He shuddered and then turned to walk back to the elevator, but stopped when he saw Matt and L walking towards him. "What's going on?" the blond asked.

"We decided to wish the girls a good night, one last time, before they go to bed." L stated blatantly. Matt smirked as he saw the look on Mello's face.

"Looks like someone had fun...." he chuckled and Mello glared at him. L sighed and pointed to the door.

"They're still awake then?" Mello nodded and L walked over and knocked on the door lightly.

* * *

Rayn twitched slightly as she handed the jack over to Saphire, but then there was another knock at the door. "What the hell? I thought he left...."

"That was too light of a knock to be Mello's if you ask me...." Nina mumbled as she stood up to answer the door. She was shocked to find L standing there smiling at her. Her face turned a light shade of pink before she moved aside to let him in. Matt and Mello followed. Rayn looked up from her cards and stared blankly at the three of them.

"Can I help you?" Saphire nearly growled when she saw Mello again. _'Damn it....'_

"I would hope so yes..." Matt smirked and sat down next to Rayn. The cards in her hands were hiding the growing blush that was beginning to form.

L watched Nina as she stared at the ground. His eyes followed her as she took her seat on the other side of Rayn. It was a fairly decent-sized couch. He smirked inwardly and sat down next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest and watching her intently. He could see the warmth rising to her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with them.

"Since, you're all here...." Rayn started, "What now?" everyone dead-panned. She chuckled nervously and looked to her right, but quickly looked away when she remember Matt was there. His goggles were still draped around her neck. Matt smirked and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"What were you girls doing before we got here?" he asked teasingly. Rayn let out a small squeak and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Playing cards...." Saphire answered laying her cards down on the coffee table. At this, Mello smirked.

"We could all play poker...." he suggested glancing at Saphire out of the corner of his eye. He leaned against the wall closest to her seat in one of the chairs. Everyone turned to look at him boredly.

"Sure why not...." Nina mumbled and collected all the cards. "What kind of poker?" she asked shuffling the deck.

Mello's smirk broadened, "Strip poker...." All three girls felt their faces turn different shades of red, but none of them objected to the idea. L glared at Mello, but part of him was thanking the blond. Matt just smiled and looked at Rayn's reaction.

So it was decided. The cards were shuffled and dealt. Everyone now had a different seat on the floor around the coffee table. Mello sat on Saphire's left, while Nina sat on her right. L sat next to Nina, then Rayn, then Matt. On the first hand, everyone except Mello and Nina folded. Mello put down a full house. Nina smirked and placed her cards down in front of her for everyone to see.

"Royal flush...." she smiled. Mello sat there dumbfounded. He grumbled and unzipped his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders.

The next hand was dealt, this time; Rayn and Saphire were the only two who hadn't folded yet. Saphire put down a pair of jacks, while Rayn put down a pair of aces. Saphire blushed about ten shades of red as she pulled the oversized shirt off of her, revealing her white bra with colorful polka dots on it. Mello couldn't help but stare. He pulled his arm up to his mouth to wipe away any drool that may have formed. Her eyes darted over to him in a cold glare and he waited as the next hand was dealt.

Over the next few hands, Mello was down to his boxers, Matt lost his shirt, Rayn lost her skirt, L lost his shirt, and Nina was still fully clothed. Everyone was glaring at her. She couldn't help but giggle. A few hands later, she had lost her top and her pants. She was blushing like mad as she sat there in dark blue bra and panties. L stared at her from the corner of his eye.

Saphire made Mello lose again. Everyone stared at the blond silently waiting for him to strip the last remaining article of clothing he had left. His face was redder than any of them. Nina sighed and tossed him a pillow from the couch and he stripped his boxers and used the pillow to conceal himself, the blush not leaving his face. Saphire's giggles were only making it worse on him.

They eventually called in quits when all three girls were down to their undergarments. L was left in his boxers, sitting like a normal person now. Matt was still in his pants and smirked at Rayn who was glaring at the table in front of her. They all stood up to gather their clothes, everyone, except for Mello, that is. His plan to get Saphire naked backfired on him and he was sulking as he sat there, pillow still in his lap. Matt tossed him his boxers and Mello quickly slipped them on when no one was paying attention. He got up to join the rest as they all redressed. A sly smirk formed on the blonde's face. 'At least I saw her underwear......' he grinned and Saphire stared at him blankly.

"What?" she asked. He shrugged and smirked one last time.

"Nice bra...." her face went blank and reddened as she watched him wave slightly and walk out into the hallway, smirking to himself.

L ran his hand over Nina's cheek and smiled, "Good night, love..." he said and kissed her lips softly before leaving.

Matt fiddled with the goggles that were now placed on Rayn's head. He kissed her forehead and waved as he walked out into the hallway.

All three men were smiling to themselves as they headed back into the elevator. The girls on the other hand, were staring blankly ahead of them. The first to break the silence was Nina.

"We should get some sleep...." she mumbled and the other two nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** _Personally, I had a LOT of fun writing this one xD_


	5. Ch 4 Party In My Pants

****

Disclaimer:

_ I own nothing more than a few boxes of pocky and four Vampire Knight books...... nothing..... So there is no logical way I could own Death Note._

**Warning:** _Judging by the title, this one is gonna be a little on the weird side. No there isn't a lemon.... not yet.... a few more chapters from now, maybe, but not likely. This chapter is just a mild lime...... it may seem as though it's going to be a full on lemon, but its not. I will let you know when it's an actual lemon. _

_enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Ch. 4 - Party In My Pants**

That night was relatively sleepless for both the guys and the girls. Especially the guys. Mello was now chasing Near down the hallway throwing various objects that just happened to be placed in his intended path of travel. Near tripped and ended up being pummeled into the floor by Mello's foot.

L stood by the window and stared down at the street. He was in deep thought and Matt lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Images of Rayn flooded his mind continuously. He sighed and L looked at him, "Aren't you tired?" his voice sounded as unemotional as ever, but you could tell that there was some sincerity in his words. Matt chuckled.

"I'll be fine...." he mumbled and turned to see Mello walk back in with an irritated look spread on his face. "What's gotten into you Mr. Wonka?"

At that Mello twitched and glared at Matt. "Damn.... Near...." he growled. L sighed and continued to stare out the window.

Matt shrugged and stared at the ceiling again.

* * *

Nina couldn't sleep. She rarely ever could, but now it was worse than ever. Rayn lay on her side of the bed and stared at the wall.

Saphire was on the other side of the bed staring off into space somewhere. Her fingers were placed on her lips lightly. She felt her face redden slightly at certain thoughts that popped up, and was very thankful for the fact that all of them preferred to keep the room dark at night.

Nina sat on the couch and stared down at her lap. Her bright blue eyes glimmered in the dim light that was shining in through the window. She could only see in that specific slit of the room that was lit. Everything else was blackness.

"This is pissing me off...." Saphire mumbled. The other two turned to look at her with questioning looks. "Why is it so hard to sleep? I mean seriously.... this is bull shit..." she complained.

A sad smile worked its way onto Nina's face and she sighed, "I ask myself that all the time...." Saphire stayed quiet after that, but they were all thinking.

Hours went by and nothing had changed.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and L looked over from the spot on the wall that he was staring at. "It's daytime... already?" He stared at the cloudy skies that were just beyond the glass. 'It's going to rain today...' he thought.

Matt sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. A towel was dangling over his shoulder and he was shirtless. His pants were left unbuttoned and he scratched the back of his head.

Mello looked over at the clock. '7:27 AM.' he thought. 'I doubt they're up....' he grumbled in his thoughts. Near slept in a different room. Right now, Mello couldn't care less where the little rat was, as long as the bruises taught him a lesson. You never, and I mean NEVER call Mello a girl. He'll kick your ass, and now, Near knew this as a fact.

* * *

Nina was already up so she took a shower and got dressed. She figured the guys would be coming back sometime today.

Rayn had been busy playing the Wii that she just happened to find in the room. It was hooked up to the TV and she was playing a few of the games that it came with. They seemed pretty lame, but they kept her busy.

Saphire sat on the couch and doodled on a piece of paper. She had no idea what she was doing, but when she finally stopped to look at the image she blushed and turned it over. She had no idea she had been drawing a picture of _him_ this whole time. She peeked at it again and smirked. It looked just like him. She shrugged and got up to find her stuff. She pulled out a 3-inch notebook that was filled with tons of sheet protectors. There were a few of them that had papers in them. Beautiful images were drawn on them. She smiled as she turned to an empty one and placed the new drawing inside of it.

A few more hours went on and Nina and Saphire sat down and watched Rayn swing the remote around in the air skillfully.

* * *

Mello stared at the clock in anticipation. '11:49 AM' he thought. 'They should be up by now....' he smirked and stood up. He stopped and looked at himself. He should probably take a shower first. So he did. Matt took one earlier so he won't be rushed. L must've taken one last night while he was chasing Near.

While Mello took a shower Matt was still thinking about Rayn. He was confused. This had never happened before. He turned to L and opened his mouth to ask something but decided against it.

L appeared calm and collected like he usually does, but while he was staring off into space his mind was having a mini freak out. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Something about her found its way into his mind even when he tried to think about something else. Like the way her hair curls around her face so gently. He felt as though his knees were getting weak just thinking about it. Good thing his knees were pulled up to his chest while he sat in the chair next to the couch.

Mello nearly collapsed while the water ran down his skin. He couldn't stop picturing Saphire in the shower with him. He was starting to get hard and fought back the thoughts.

Matt stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were glazed over with boredom, but his mind was focused on one thing that kept his attention constantly. He pictured her smile and felt his stomach flutter slightly. The way her eyes looked while wearing his goggles. He sighed to himself and tapped his fingers softly against his stomach.

Mello strutted out of the bathroom in something other than his usual leather attire. This time he wore black skinny jeans with a blood read shirt with skulls imprinted along the chest. His hair clung to his face and his eyes were wide. "Shall we go?" he asked while walking towards the door, not really caring whether or not they agreed, but L and Matt followed along anyway.

* * *

Nina sighed as she brushed off the sleeve of her light blue long-sleeve shirt. Her legs were covered by the light khaki material that her Capri's were made of. Rayn wore her usual striped shirt and skirt with various other striped accessories. Saphire wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black fitted top with an Avenged Sevenfold logo on the back.

A knock was heard from the door. Rayn paused her game and answered it. Matt smiled at her and she smiled back. She stepped aside and let them inside. Mello walked over behind Saphire and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready for our date, love?" he asked, smirking to himself. Her brow twitched.

"I never agreed to that..." she stated. He massaged her hips lightly.

"But you will..." he whispered in her ear. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she pulled away from him, glaring.

Matt ended up playing with Rayn while Nina and L stood there in silence. He was looking at her through the corner of his eye. She was staring blankly out the window. He offered to take her back to the cafe that they had been at the other day. She smiled and agreed.

Shortly after they left Mello practically dragged Saphire out the door to go on their date of sorts.

Matt was left playing the Wii with Rayn. Before long they were battling each other to see who was better. It always ended as a tie. Matt somehow managed to find a fighting game. "Let's make another wager...." he said deviously. She didn't look at him.

"I'm listening...."

"If I win.... I get my goggles back AND you have to give me a kiss....." he said. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson and she looked at him with shock written on her face.

"What if I win?" she asked.

"Well.... what do you want...."

She thought for a moment. "I want to keep your goggles.... AND..... you have to......" she trailed off, thinking. She smirked when she thought of the perfect thing, "You have to admit your undying love for your blond friend when they get back...." she stifled a giggle at Matt's reaction.

"Deal..." he said.

And so it went down. Hours passed by before their game ended. The sad thing about it is that things didn't exactly play out right for her. She lost.

Matt turned to her and smirked. He held out his hand she gave him his goggles back.

"I think you're forgetting something else..." he said, smirking. She blushed and leaned over and lightly pecked his lips. She pulled away but he leaned forward and kissed her lips roughly. She gasped and he found that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back and her tongue began to play with his. Eventually they ended up on the floor with him on top of her. His hands were placed at her waist and they began to move upwards slowly. Taking her black and red striped shirt with them. He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss down her neck. She moaned softly when he reached a certain spot. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He dropped her down and climbed on top of her.

She was completely dazed. They were kissing again. He threw her shirt across the room and quickly did away with her skirt and stockings. His eyes roamed over her body and he growled slightly. She smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. She reached and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it off in some random direction while is lips met hers again. Now her fingers were fiddling with the button on his jeans. She undid them and began to slid them down his legs.

He was left in his boxers and she could feel him getting harder. His lips latched onto her neck and she moaned softly as he rubbed her through her panties. She could feel her pulse between her legs and it was driving her insane. Her hands ran over his back and stopped at his shoulders. He slipped his hand into her panties and inserted a finger inside of her. She gasped out and gripped his shoulders tightly. He smiled as he continued to kiss her neck. He nipped slightly as he inserted another finger and pumped them in and out of her gently. She moaned softly and moved against his fingers.

They were too busy with each other they didn't hear the door open and people walk inside.

Saphire and Mello looked at each other then at the scene in front of them, slightly disturbed. Mello cleared his throat loud enough to be heard. Matt and Rayn pulled away from each other and she quickly hid under the blankets. Her face was a shade of crimson that was as dark as it could go.

Nina and L stepped through the door quietly and looked at all of them. Matt sat on the bed in his boxers, Rayn hid under the blankets, and Mello and Saphire just stood there.

"What's going on?" Nina asked slightly confused as to why there was a half-naked man sitting on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Personally I liked how I ended this one ^^ I hope you like it!! Review please x.x_


	6. Ch 5 And In The End

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Death Note_

_Okay so this chapter is mainly flashbacks of L and Mello's dates. I hope you enjoy this _

_**Becca:**__ you better D_

_**Kailey:**__ Now, now, Becca calm down....._

_**Me:**__ Oh noes!! What are you two doing out of the basement?!_

_**Becca:**__ We gnawed through the ropes and made our epic escape!_

_**Kailey:**__ Cause I am Mello!! _

_**Mello:**__ Wha? O.o_

_**Kailey:**__ OO -glomps Mello-_

* * *

**Ch. 5 - And In the End**

Nina looked back and forth between Matt and Rayn before it finally hit her. "Oh my…" she whispered and placed her hand over her mouth. Saphire laughed and walked over throwing Matt's clothes to him.

"Out… Now." She growled. Matt scrambled to get his pants on and ran out into the hallway. Rayn was still bundled up in the blanket and her eyes wider than normal. Rayn just laughed again.

L sighed and pulled Mello out of the room, "We'll just be leaving, then…" he stated and shut the door behind them.

Nina sighed and walked over to sit down next to Rayn. "So… did you have fun?" she asked blatantly.

Rayn looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "What? No lecture?"

"Nope…" Saphire laughed and bit into a piece of chocolate that Mello gave to her. Well, more like she stole it when he wasn't looking.

* * *

L stared at Matt blankly, while Mello ranted, "What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Matt shrugged it off and just sat there. He stared up at the ceiling while Mello ranted on about how irresponsible he is and Matt didn't hear a word of it.

"It was very… Unlike you…" L started, "What got inside that usually so collected head of yours?"

Matt sighed, "I have…. Absolutely no idea…" he yawned and stretched, "But surprisingly, I'm tired right now, so I'll just go find a bed to sleep in…" he stood up and walked to the door.

"Just make sure it isn't Rayn's…" Mello muttered, and, in turn, had a pack of unopened cigarettes thrown at his head.

L sighed and turned to stare out the window. "Things have definitely become more complicated…"

"You can say that again…." Mello stretched out on the couch. "Well, at least I had fun…" he grinned.

"Yes, but you lost a bar of your chocolate, while you were at it…" L stated. Mello's eyes widened.

"God damn it! She's a thief!" Mello shouted, throwing his arms up in the air to add effect. "Why would she do this to me?"

L stifled a laugh, "Perhaps she's using her theft as an excuse for you to see her again?"

Mello looked at him and sighed, closing his eyes. "So L.... Did you have fun with Nina?"

L continued to stare out the window, completely ignoring Mello.

* * *

_"So... You're from America?" L asked and took a sip of his tea._

_"Yes, we've been living in New York for a while now." Nina smiled and stared out the window. They'd been sitting there talking for what seemed like hours now. Both of them were completely fascinated with learning more about the other. "So, L..... What is it that you do for a living?" she asked._

_"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that just yet." he sighed._

_"What are you a criminal or something?" she smirked. He looked at her blankly._

_"No... Quite the opposite, in fact." he mumbled._

_Her eyes widened a fraction. "You know, I thought it was just coincidence at first, but now that I think about it.... You're L...." she stated. "The L.... the greatest detective in the world..." she continued, "Are you not?" she was definitely smirking now. Something she rarely ever did._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I said no, so there is no point in denying that...." he sighed. Her smile broadened._

_"Wait.... If you're L, then who are those people that are with you?"_

_"My successors."_

_"That makes sense."_

_They stared at each other blankly and she smiled shyly, another thing she very rarely ever did. L continued to stare at her when she looked away. The waiter brought two slices of cake and another cup of tea. _

_"You two again?!" the waiter gaped; "Try to leave __**before**__ we close up this time..." he growled and walked away after placing the items on the table. She shook her head and took a small bite of cake._

* * *

L sighed as he remembered it all. Mello was still lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. Oh heavens, no. When you live with someone who plays video games at all hours of the day, sleep doesn't come very well.

"I would say so..." L smirked and looked at Mello, who opened one eye to look at the older man. "What about you, Mello? Aside from the fact that she stole your precious chocolate."

Mello scoffed and closed his eye again.

* * *

_She had her back up against the wall of elevator. His lips lavished her neck and she mewled softly. He smirked as her hands ran through his hair. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with something unrecognizable. The elevator doors opened and he stepped away from her. She followed him out and he led her out the main doors of the lobby. Things were silent for the most part. Mello would glance back to make sure she was still following him; she always was and he smiled at that._

_"Where exactly are we going?" she asked._

_"Pick a place..." Mello stated and her eyes widened partially._

_"I-I don't know..." she whispered._

_"Wanna go see a movie?" Mello asked, slightly hopeful, but not letting that show._

_"Sure..." she smiled. He smiled back at her and they walked to the theater. They didn't really pay attention to the movie. Mello was far too busy shoving his tongue down her throat and her hands were too busy running through his blond hair._

* * *

Mello smirked. "Yeah...."

L didn't even have to ask. He just shook his head and turned to face the window.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow.... that was fun_.

_**Kailey:**__ Why was I the one who was making out with him the whole time? -unhappy face-_

_**Becca:**__ Oh stop acting like you didn't enjoy it! At least you weren't interrupted right before having sex!!!_

_**Me:**__ This is gonna be a long day ._.'_

_**L:**__ review or you probably won't see chapter six....._

_**Mello:**__ Yeah, what he said._

_**Matt:**__ -playing PSP-_

_**Me:**__ I thought that thing died.... o.o it will always be a mystery...._

_**Mello:**__ Not really.... he borrowed Becca's charger...._

_**Me:**__ damn... ruin my fun_


	7. Ch 6 Near's Secret

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own jack shit..._

**Me:** _Sorry for the long wait ^^ I've been a little busy._

**Becca:** _Pft... Busy my ass.... you're just lazy._

**Kailey:** _Oh mai_

**Me:** _Well I had other stuff I had to do too... like trying not to __**fail**__!!!_

**Becca:** _wtf? You never fail D even when you don't do __**anything**__!!_

**Me:** _-teehee- I can't help that..._

**Becca:** _-attacks-_

**Kailey:** _-gets camcorder-_

**Me: **_enjoy this chapter!!! Plenty of smut!_

**Kailey: **_Pervert...._

**Becca: **_what are you talking about? They don't have sex in this chapter!!_

**Me:**_ I know, but they do get into some pretty steamy make-out sessions ^^_

**Becca: **_Steamy my ass!!! They hardly do anything!!!_

**Kailey:**_ Oh and that's just lovely by the way. You know... Near's little secret -glare-_

**Me: **_ehehe..... -anime sweat drop-_

* * *

**Ch. 6 - Near's Secret**

Nina sighed as she placed her clothes back into the bag. "Rayn, have you finished packing?" her voice rang out into the room. Rayn's head poked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Instead of answering with words she nodded and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"So we're going to Winchester today....." Saphire said blatantly. "Are we ever going to come back?" she didn't really want to leave.

"Even if we did, it wouldn't make much of a difference. They would probably already have left, before we get back." Nina said, her eyes growing sad. The sound of the water running in the bathroom was almost a sure sign that Rayn had heard her as well. _'It's not like we can just stay here and live with them forever.... I'm almost certain they have lives of their own....'_ Nina's thoughts were scolding her for even thinking of such selfish things. She finished zipped up her bag and looked at Saphire.

Saphire stared blankly at the ceiling as she lay down on the couch. "Can we at least say goodbye?" Nina sighed again and nodded slowly. Rayn stepped out of the bathroom wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

* * *

Mello stared at L in shock. "What do you mean?" L looked at him and sighed.

"We have to make a short trip back to Whammy's..." Mello's fists clenched at his sides. "Calm down, Mello. I'm sure you'll see her again soon." L smirked. He already knew. The night he met Nina, he waited until the boys were asleep before researching the girls' identities. It took a few calls to some people, but he figured out their real names. He couldn't, however, find out why their names had been changed.

Mello grunted and walked out of the room. Matt sat on the couch with his PSP in hand. "Are we really?" he asked, keeping his true thoughts secret through a bored tone.

"As far as I can tell...." L stated. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette. He didn't tell the boys the truth about them, because he wasn't sure if the information was completely accurate. Matt nodded and shut off his PSP. He stood up and walked out of the room as well, leaving L there alone.

Near had been hiding out in a different room ever since the other night. L looked over to the door to see an eye staring at him.

"It's alright, Near. Mello isn't here right now." At that, the boy stepped into the room and shut the door securely behind him.

"What's so special about those girls anyway?" Near was stubborn, and obviously hiding something when he looked away from L's gaze. L continued to stare at the boy, until his eyes widened in realization.

"Near..... go find something to do okay; I need to take care of something." L stated and walked out of the room. Near stood there and blushed like crazy. He knew that L had figured it out.

* * *

A knock sounded from the door. The three girls looked at each other.

"I'm not getting it..." Rayn said.

"Neither am I." Nina said quickly. Saphire growled and got up from the couch.

"Fine, I'll get it..." she said coldly.

Saphire opened the door, prepared to yell at whoever it was, but she couldn't speak. Her lips had been captured by Mello's as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Rayn and Nina looked at one another then back at the scene in front of them. Rayn smiled warmly when she saw Matt step around Mello and Saphire. He slowly made his way into the room. Rayn's face turned a bright red and she looked away from him. He stopped in front of her. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. When she did, his lips met hers and he pushed her up against the wall that was behind her. She gasped and his tongue entered her mouth quickly.

Nina smirked and shook her head. She went to grab her bag and place it by the door. Once she held the strap in her hand, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around quickly and came face to face with the world famous detective himself. "L?" she whispered. He smirked and kissed her cheek before pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. "This is goodbye....for now." Her eyes widened as she tried to say something, but he had already let go of her. He turned to Mello and Saphire. "Mello, before we leave, I need to speak with you.... alone." he said and looked at Matt who had stopped kissing Rayn and was just staring into her eyes with his body pressed up against hers.

Mello grunted and pulled away from Saphire. She gasped for breath and looked at Mello, "You're leaving?"

Mello smirked, "Yeah, but don't worry, love, I'll see you again soon." he patted her head and she growled at him.

Matt parted from Rayn, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before leaving with the other two.

Nina looked at Rayn's flushed face and wide eyes.

Saphire had calmly closed the door after the men left. She walked over to the couch and lay back down.

Nina just shook her head and sighed. "Let's go then." she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Rayn slung her bag over her shoulder and walked after her. Saphire stood up and grabbed her bag before walking out next to Rayn.

They all waited out front for a taxi.

* * *

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Mello asked curiously. He was alone in a room with L. Matt had gone off somewhere to do something.

"I think Near is in love with you." L stated nonchalantly.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, okay I lied.... there wasn't that much smut xD in fact; I'd hardly call that smut x.x_

**Kailey:** _-glares-_

**Becca:** _-laughing her ass off-_

**Me:** _HEY!! At least Mello doesn't love him back, right?? -anime sweat drop-_

**Kailey:** _I suppose.... but if you make him do anything to my Mello I swear I'll cu-_

**Mello:** _review or you won't see chapter seven....._

**L: **_-nods-_

**Matt:** _-blank stare-_


End file.
